The Adventures of Turtle Sitting 2012 remake
by coolkait043
Summary: I DO NOT OWN TMNT!


One night in the sewers four brothers were watching tv. "Hey Leo do you want to play buck buck like we did when we were kids" asked Mikey."No Mikey",Leo said."That's for little kids now i'm the leader and I don't have time to play that silly game",Leo said."You know just because you older and a leader doesn't mean it's silly or you don't have to play it" Donnie said."Man I wish I was leader because you suck as a leader " Ralph snapped."Ok Ralph cool off , anyway let's go and see what the Kraang are up to"Leo said. " I was the new episodes of the new show its really cool and and", Mikey said."Mikey," the other three turtles said. "Ok I'm coming", Mikey in kraang lab."KRANG MUST GET THE YOUNG RAY SO WE CAN TURN OUR WORST ENEMY INTO HELPLESS CHILDREN.'OK",the kraang the the turtles were in the lab."Ok we have to destroy that ray",Leo said."Wait what does that thing even do ?" Mikey asked."Well by the looks of it it's a young ray" Donnie said."How you know" Mikey asked again. "it's on the ray you stupid head"snapped Ralph said."Ok you guys here's the plan" Leo said."Here's my plan lets kick some kraang butt" Ralph said "NO" Leo yelled. Ralph was already fighting the kraang was frying up the ray was about to hit Ralph. Leo think fast."You two stay here" Leo said."Wait we want to help" Mikey said."Yeah" Donnie said."Its too dangerous i'll have to save ralph again " Leo the two brothers had to say there and watch the older brothers go into battle. Ralph almost got hit zapped , but Leo push Raph and Leo got hit."LEO"the three brothers three brothers went to ralph turn around the krang was gone!Ralph carried leo back next morning Mikey cooked some soup to make leo mikey pull the covers Leo was different way change into...into… into a little TURTLE! Mikey ran to his brothers."Guys Leo into a little turtle",mikey shouted."wait how",ralph asked."wait when the ray said YOUNG GUN it mean that he turn into a little kid ",said the brothers kept talking leo walk up and said,"can i have milk and cookies".mikey,donnie,ralph screamed."what's wrong do you like me",little leo he started to crying."no...no...no don't cry",donnie started to make silly faces to make him started to laugh."ok well we got that done, so don how long are we going to change him back to normal ",ralph asked."well a fact i can get him back to normal in one or two weeks",donnie said."WAIT YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME",ralph and leo was in the kitchen cooking something to eat."so what do you want to eat",asked mikey."well i want some cookies and milk",little leo said."well we don't have any of that stuff but...we do have some, drum roll please",mikey room was and spike was looking at each other."ok well we do have the amazing thing in the world PIZZA",mikey said in the happy way."i don't want that stupid pizza i want some cookies and milk",leo he started to cry again."all man uh oh ok i got it i make him laugh again",mikey that what mikey was making the the silliest was laughing but he was not happy."what's wrong bro", mikey asked."well i want somebody to play with",little leo said in a sad way."well i can play with you",mikey said."really",little leo asked."yeah",mikey said."thanks mikey you the best older brother i ever had ",little leo said in a happy donnie lab, donnie was mading something to make leo big mess up so he had to start all over working on it for 3 hours."just one more and…. ",donnie said."hi",little leo said."man see what you did"donnie cried."i...i...i didn't mean...mean..mean too",little leo started to cry. "oh i'm sorry i didn't mean to yell at you i was upset that i can't get this right",donnie said."well i sorry about that, so what are you making",little leo asked."well i'm making something just for you don't tell mikey and ralph they might get jealous ok",donnie said."ok",little leo it was dinner ate pizza."yawn"little leo did."well i think its time for bed leo",ralph little leo was already ralph pick him up and put him into mikey was the second one who went to bed,then donnie and ralph went to next morning mikey was the first one up."i got to go to the krang lab so i can turn leo normal again but i don't want the other worry so i write a letter so they would know where i am",mikey said whlie mikey went to the krang was walking didn't see the krang so they fried up the YOUNG GUN up and hit him."ARGH",mikey ray hit him longer than at home,donnie read the note."oh my gosh mikey went to the krang lab alone",donnie said."i'll go to get him you stay here with leo",ralph said."ok",donnie was on his way to save he got threre mikey was … was ...was a baby."what the heck ,mikey how … what happen to you",ralph mikey point to the was right there behind him with the ray!"well little buddy time to go",ralph said grabbing was crying."please don't cry shhh",ralph said while came out of there without any harm."what's taking them so long ",donnie asked."i don't know",little leo and mikey came back."aw look at this baby turtle were did you find him ralph",little leo asked."that not just a baby turtle that's mikey",donnie said."yeah no dip dr know it all",ralph kept when donnie was in his lab ."i got it i finally got the thing that can turn leo back to normal",donnie said while coming out of his lab."there's one problem what about mikey ", ralph said."oh i didn't make a lot of it and i don't remember what i put in it", donnie said."i guess turn leo first then fix him later,"ralph gave little leo the was changing back to normal."woh what happened",leo asked."you'll back to normal but mikey isn't",donnie was a sleep."wait how old is mikey",leo asked."i don't know maybe around 1 or 2 year old",donnie answered."WHAT,what did you do to him,donnie what you and ralph do",leo asked."well mikey went to the krang on his own and why you blame us fearless leader",ralph snapped."can it ralph so ralph where's mikey's weapons",donnie asked."well…..ok i might left without them and forget the weapons and what about mikey fix him donnie,"ralph yelled " I liked you more when you were a little kid", Ralph ralph kept yelling then baby mikey woke up and started to cry."now look what you did ralph",leo said."now you woke him up because you was screaming at us",donnie snap."it wasn't my fought you two was yelling at me",ralph snap back."well it's your fought if you gotten mikey fell bad by saying you the only one can fix leo",ralph the three brothers was fighting the baby was crawling out of the bed and going to the kitchen."um where's mikey",leo ,ralph,and donnie scream when they seen mikey crawling by the ran so fast as fast as he he grabbed him. mikey was started making baby he was laughing."he was always the happy one all the time",leo said."well he almost burn himself so now is safe and sound",donnie they let him down with some old was hugging the teddy bear so tight."he always loved that thing ",ralph said."well spinter find that thing up the surfest",leo said while watching t. was scared because he seen a beast on the t. was holding leo so tight."aw little baby mikey is scared of the t.v",ralph said."can it ralph he just scared because he is a baby",donnie was crying."well somebody is tried ",leo leo put mikey to bed."now donnie you work on the thing so we can turn mikey to normal whlie you doing that ralph and i going to get something to make donnie go faster",leo said."well the fearless leader is normal now he is already getting us orders",ralph said."and where you going get the stuff",donnie said."well i guess we go back the krang lab",leo said." oh no i'm not turning to a little turtle you can but i'm not",ralph snapped."well don't let them hit your skin",leo said. "ok what ever you say fearless leader",ralph said."so the plan is that donnie stay here with mikey and us two is going to get the stuff and destory that thing once a for all",leo the two brothers went to the krang's in the sewers donnie and mikey was watching t. was playing."aw you was always the playing one and you was never quite that is really strange ...really strange by now he would be hitting me that what he did to me all the time...even if we was sleep ",donnie went to his lab so fix the thing so he can turn mikey the krang's lab leo was walking he was crawling."dude what are you doing and what are you saying",ralph was talking weird .so he began to grow smaller and smaller."what the heck is going on...wait the thing donnie gave you it didn't make it makes you yonger oh no if donnie give that stuff to mikey he be younger and younger intill he will disappear i got go fast lets go leo oh i forgot you'er a baby",ralph was carried leo back home donnie said,"ok mikey take a drink and….."."WAIT DON'T LET HIM DRINK IT,IT WOULD MAKE HIM YOUNGER AND YOUNGER THAN HE WOULD DISAPPEAR FOREVER!",ralph shouted."that what happen to leo it made him younger than before",donnie said."ok ralph i'll make it again and this time i will check it this time",donnie hours later, "well someone need to change his diper", ralph said."well you'll the older brother now so see ya",donnie said while leaving with leo."aw man donnie we need some more dipaers",ralph said."i'm on it by the way you need to watch them , well see ya",donnie said while leaving."uuuuuuhhhhhhh i am going to get him when he gets back",ralph said with an donnie got back with the diapers.''well you do mikey i'll do leo ok ralph",donnie said."now you sounding like leo the fearless leader no you do mikey i'll leo,ralph started to cry."now ralph they might be babies but they can hear you what you saying about them so now leo upset at you because you making fun of him",donnie said."ok well fine dr know it all ok let's do this'',ralph minutes later,"ok were done",donnie two babies was crawling to the toys."wow the youngest and the oldest is babies just wow thats weird",donnie said .leo was crying because mikey broke his toy mikey was crying because his favorite teddy bear was was crying for hours!"omg would he shut up",ralph cry even louder.''wow remember when mikey was always the sensitive i mean always'',donnie said."now you said it he was crying all the time now he still cry all day and night",ralph said."yeah you know it kinda feel bad because he never tell us anything",donnie said while feeding leo."me too and you said they can hear us talking to them right",ralph asked.''yeah ,wait if trying to say something mean then can it'',donnie said."i'm not ,well what i'm saying is i'm sorry",,ralph said."i shouldn't call you all those names for 11 years so what i'm trying to say is i'm sorry man i love you man",ralph said."ok",baby leo said in a baby voice."omg i can't believe it you said your first word",ralph said. baby leo was sucking his mikey was watching t.v."ok we need to find a medicine to turn them back to normal",donnie was about to leave."and where you think you going'',ralph asked."well i'm going to go the krang lab so i",donnie said."whoa why you going to the krang lab so much so you want to turn into a baby",ralph snapped."no i'm going to get this one piece and i'll be able to turn leo and mikey back to normal",donnie said."well be careful little bro"ralph said in a worried way. donnie left the sewers,while ralph was putting the two babies turtles to the krang's lab,donnie was looking in the lab stuff than the krang was right there with the young gun."i finally found it yes now i can oo",donnie said while turning round. "we must turn the one is called the turtle to the one is called a child",krang krang fried and hit donnie but the turtle phone was on speaker."donnie donnnnnnnie i got to save him come on let's gooo oh yeah i guess i have to carry ya",ralph said."dada tieko ",baby mikey , baby leo and baby mikey was going to the kraang they got there the kraang got baby was crying.''noooo'',ralph he got hit."ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh",ralph yelled ."no i i what",got out the bed."dude are you ok bro",mikey asked."yeah you was sleeping all day",donnie said."you had a nightmare",leo added."you guys are normal you're not babies",ralph said in a happiest way."what we was never babies in the first place",donnie said."yeah you were you was babies by the kraang the hit you guys with this young gun and.. and..",ralph said."don't worry we are not babies",leo said.''i guess you're right",ralph said."come on let's eat some pizza",leo added."yeah boy",mikey three brothers left ralph's room."wait for me",ralph said.

THE END

 _ **By: Kaitlyn Wells**_


End file.
